


The Final Feather

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Early Work, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-02
Updated: 2000-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An earlier work. Includes an original poem to go with the story. A lot of guilt, focusing on Duo. Shonen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Feather

~~~

Turn back the tides,  
Rewind the clocks,  
Take me back to that day.

Staring at the words scrawled out before him, the boy with shining eyes was tempted to crumple the paper.  
'I'm so regretful, ne? Why should Shinigami be regretful?' A soft, bitter laugh split the air and he tightened  
a fist.

An angel I see  
The wings do embrace  
Kiss so soft

From the sky fell a shooting star, a fallen angel with broken wings. Pure wings of white snapped like twigs  
under pounding feet. The wings were being restored, each battle giving more strength. As the wings grew  
the barriers fell, revealing emotions deeply hidden.

Heartbreak so easy  
When you fall for an angel  
Touch burning like flames,  
A sweet taste of hell

The bathroom door closed shut with a soft click and the boy slid to the floor. His breath was still a little  
rugged from all the emotions playing around him. The other's lips were still on his face, the sensations  
burning him like fire. 'What is it I deserve?' he wondered as he started the water for a shower. 'His…  
touch… so… so… intoxicating! I feel drunk and know I need to get away… but… I keep coming back… so  
taunting… my own little piece of heaven in this hell of a life.'

Eyes tearing you apart,  
Searching for scars,  
And reopening wounds

The morning found two forms curled up next to each other after a long night of cuddling, their only comfort  
after facing the many killing battles. "Why do you fight?"

Violet-blue eyes turned up to trace the outlines of the other's face in the morning sunlight. "…For all the  
kids… who can't fight. For all those who need the peace that may lie ahead… for everyone living on the  
streets and see death every day…" He had to stop before he said more. Beside him, his partner lay silent  
and ever so slightly tightened his grip about the other boy. "Ne, Heero, what do you fight for?"

For a long while there was no answer. Finally in a low voice Heero responded, "For the innocents, so they  
don't need to know war. For a little girl and her dog, both killed for no reason. For those lost and searching.  
That's what I fight for."

"Ano… I'm fighting… for you too… koibito." The last word was whispered in case the name wasn't suitable  
to the other.

There was a catch in Heero's throat and he couldn't reply aloud. 'Hai… so do I, Duo. Koi.'

Tears come to stain  
Blood mixed in dirt  
Corpses never gone  
Souls always lost

The battlefield was covered with everything from huge pieces of Mobile Dolls and buildings to things such  
as strollers and public benches. A city battle field. The innocent's plain. 'Damn them for bringing these  
people into this!' The pilot wanted to scream, but held his jaw tight. His visuals were off, not wanting  
anyone to see his mask so out of place. Slowly he opened the hatch and slid down the dark leg of the  
Gundam. If… there were any survivors he would bring them help. He had to. 'I'm to blame too… but those…  
bastards! K'so!'

He searched for hours and hours, turning over every piece of junk and debris he found. But all were dead,  
every last one of them. The other pilots were just finishing up their battles along the outskirts of the once  
great city. He alone had been left to fight that battleground so that there was less likely a chance of the  
civilians getting involved. 'And I got every one of them killed.' The thought came bitter and he felt the bile  
rise in his throat.

It wasn't until the sound of a large Mobile Suit approaching broke the silence that the longhaired pilot  
finally fell to his knees. 'I can't hide. I run, I hide… but never lie…' His hand brushed against something  
slightly soft and he turned his head to see an un-stuffed teddy bear lying on the ground. Not far off was an  
outstretched, pale, young arm. Blood was running off the childish fingertips but even the red river was soon  
to be ended. Tears welled up and overflowed.

'I killed them… I killed them all! Everyone… Solo… Father Maxwell… Sister Helen… Lionna… Kristy…  
Felicity… Sonja… Amy… Jake… Sage…' The names ran through his head, he knew all the names by heart.  
And now… now there were so many more. Thousands, very possibly. 'Masaka… I killed them all…!' [1]

Sins bared  
And the angel stands by  
No emotion  
No forgiveness

They found him when everyone arrived to the smoking remains of the city. The four pilots stayed in their  
Gundams for a long while, too shocked to do anything else. Everything was demolished. Barely inches of  
buildings remained. Each cockpit opened at the same time and the four solemn boys descended to the  
ground to begin searching.

"There's nothing," a voice rasped, coming from a barely recognizable figure bent and sobbing by a pile of  
debris and corpses. "They're all dead."

A crazed, bitter laughter suddenly bubbled through his lips and tears fell freely, smearing the bloodstains on  
his features. "I killed them! I killed them all! The whole damn population!" His voice failed and the eyes were  
so hollow and empty he seemed dead himself. "So I am Shinigami… I am… I am…" he muttered it over and  
over.

The others stood back in horror for a while, suddenly scared of their fellow pilot. The long braid was dirtied  
from other people's blood and grime. None was his. Oh no, he left the battle without a scratch from the  
actual battle while leaving a whole city flattened. Tears were pouring down his face as he continued his  
incoherent mutterings. It was finally a sharp crack and the pain stinging his cheek that got the boy to shut  
up. 'I'm so tired…' he thought to himself, but didn't speak aloud.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault." The monotone hit each word with precision, hitting the phrase into his mind. "We  
should have know. I should have seen their plan. It's not one person's blame." Suddenly the cobalt blue  
eyes lay to rest on the outstretched arm reaching for the teddy bear.

"Are you lost?"  
"I've been lost all my life."

A grim smile crept onto the braided boy's face. "Aa. Children died. Innocents. Dead before they even know  
how to write. Dead before they know how to love." No emotion was left. "I killed them." His voice was  
serious but was beginning to grow a little weaker. "I'm so tired," he voiced softly, sounding so lost. "I don't  
want to kill anymore… I want to go back… I'll be good… Solo won't die… I won't let Father Maxwell die  
this time… or Lionna or Kristy… or any of the little kids. We'll be alive… innocent…" he trailed off,  
blackness overcoming him. "I want to go back."

A whispered wish  
Carried by the wind  
To the ear  
Of an angel

'He wants to go 'back'. But back where? In time, perhaps… to save the past? That's impossible. If we  
could change the past that little girl never would have been killed. We live with what we get.' Even to him  
it sounded cruel and cold. There was no denying it, however. Duo had collapsed on the smoking battlefield  
after muttering under his breath accusations aimed only at himself. Heero had managed to fit the other boy  
into Wing Zero's cockpit with changing into bird mode and carrying Deathscythe back to the current safe  
house.

At the present, the Japanese pilot was sitting in front of his laptop but doing absolutely nothing but stare  
and keep his thoughts to himself. The irrational part of his mind was more than furious at Duo, blaming him  
for all the devastation. Three thousand, eight hundred, ninety-five lives… taken by one meaningless battle.  
'When he finds out…' Heero didn't even want to think about it. The shock of seeing Duo just kneeling there  
and looking almost more dead than the corpses had been scary. The boy usually so full of life had suddenly  
burnt all his energy leaving the empty shell.

Hearing a bit of movement from the bed, Heero turned around to find his partner staring up at the ceiling.  
The wide eyes seemed to be tracing every hairline crack though in reality he must have been thinking and  
deciphering what was real and what was not. After all, throughout the whole time he was unconscious he  
had been plagued by nightmares, tossing and turning in his sleep. "Duo, daijoubu ka?"

Empty eyes tore their gaze from the ceiling and fell upon Heero, brief un-recognition passing through before  
the facts registered. Forced from dry lips and throat, the response came, "Daijoubu."

"Liar."

Heero stood up and moved to the bed, detecting the silent plea that Duo himself may not have known he  
was asking for. "What… can I do to help?" Heero finally whispered, not used to the situation.

Once again in his arms  
Embrace tightening and hot  
Eyes melting revealing  
Love…?

Solemn eyes, crystal clear and violet-blue, gazed up at the Japanese boy standing over him. The tears slowly  
overflowed, causing the eyes to close with long lashes trying to slow the tears coming. "Sumimasen…  
what… what I did… hidoi…" More tears fell and Duo curled up and turned on his side. "Hidoi… that's me,  
ne Heero? That's me…"

"Iie!" The word struck more force onto the sobbing boy than a punch would have. Startled, Duo opened his  
eyes to find Heero laying down beside him; the cobalt blue eyes staring into his face. "Iie…" he repeated,  
more quietly this time. "It couldn't be stopped. Itsuka… we will pay for our doings. Demo, Duo, we must  
fight now and pay later. It is our fate."

"Itsuka…" Duo echoed, voice filled with emotion. Warm, comforting arms snaked about him and he realized  
with a start that Heero was holding him close. "H-Heero…"

Silencing him with a tight squeeze, the other boy answered the unfinished question. "Don't. Let me… hold  
you. Duo… su… suki da…" Duo's eyes slightly widened in surprise, this new statement giving him more  
cause to mourn.

'Oh Heero… itooshii… what do I do? Ai shiteiru… demo… I don't know what I'm doing anymore… I  
killed them all… everyone… I'll kill you too… I know it…' He wept again, this time against Heero's  
shoulder.

Beautiful, piercing eyes softened slowly and the Japanese pilot closed his eyes as he held Duo while he  
cried. The tears seemed to want to put up a good battle and didn't show signs of stopping. 'Hush now. You  
must be strong for those still alive. Duo…'

And once again  
We find ourselves here  
Staring at the emptiness of space  
Words fail and actions devastate

The battle was over. Ninmu kanryou. It was time to say goodbye.

Floating in the weightless, never ending expanses of space were the five Gundams. They had gathered  
together, somehow away from the media and public, to talk a few things over… and to say goodbye. The  
dark wings of Deathscythe blended in with the backdrop of stars and blackness; it was fitting. Wing Zero  
stood to the right, contrasting with the bright white colors.

"It's finally over!" The blonde's voice was filled with relief and happiness which spread to his face. On his  
visual screens he could see the other pilots nodding. Trowa with a slight quirk of a smile on his lips, Wufei  
nodding in determination and acceptance; Heero with his muttered 'hai' and Duo… the boy seemed to have  
a faraway look in his eyes. "Oi! Duo!" Quatre called.

Coming to his senses, Duo turned his attention back to his visual screens, "Hai, Quatre-san?"

He smiled softly and replied, "You know you don't have to address me so, we're all comrades. Aren't you  
relieved the battle is over?"

A slight twitch of the facial muscles, barely distinguishable, occurred across Duo's face. "Hai. The  
bloodshed is done and the sinners shall pay for what they've done." His reply had sharp glances in  
response. Looking past all the faces appearing before him, Duo stared out into space. "The colonies and the  
Earth are united. Bloodshed can stop for now." The rest of the words failed to come to him, he wasn't  
prepared to finish his statement.

His hand moved to the controls of Deathscythe and he started moving the Gundam away. "Stay away," he  
growled in a low voice before taking off. Once he had made some distance, Duo clenched a fist and slammed  
it down. He refused to look back, not wanting to give in to weakness. 'Sayonara, zutto, my friends.'

Within moments all the other pilots could see was a huge explosion, bits of Deathscythe floating around the  
never-ending stars. Quatre stared with a stricken look, hands clutching at his chest where the pain lay.  
"Duo…! Iya! Duo!"

"Masaka…! Kisama!" Wufei tightened his fists and sneered at the debris, "Baka!"

Trowa's emotionless face gave way as horror swept across him and he couldn't contain it. "Kami-sama…"  
'No…'

The last pilot sat frozen, stiff in the now unyielding chair of Gundam Wing Zero. 'BAKA!' his mind  
screamed. 'DUO NO BAKA! You idiot! Shimata! K'so!' The curses ran through his head as inside  
everything fell apart. 'Masaka… Duo… why? Why did you?'

Tears are shed  
And swept away  
In this life we all pay  
Yet in the end, we'll find a way

After a few more minutes of shock, the visuals on each of the remaining Gundams came to life. On screen  
was a dark room, shaded with the shadows of night. A figure slowly turned, lighting the room by turning on  
the lights. Duo stared out, a small smile on his face… but not cheerful; serious, deadly serious. His eyes  
shone with determination but revealed pain he could never let go. Presently he began to speak. "Minna…  
gomen nasai… I never told you all of my past. I've never let you know that I haven't forgotten that day  
when so many were killed. My tears ran dry long ago for I cannot cry for every life I've taken. The final  
battle has ended and we should be happy, ne? Then why am I out of place and feeling sick?" He gave a sad  
smile before continuing. "I love you all as friends. And… Heero… you know I love you more. I can't live  
this life though, I'm sorry. I never was taken out 'honorably' in battle and the only thing I can think to do  
now is self-destruct… destroy this machine that killed so many. I ask of you- no, beg- of you to destroy  
your suits too. Don't die with them, though. You are the hope of the future. You all have something to go  
back to. Make up for our mistakes, onegai. Kudasai. For our souls… for all the families who lost someone.  
You're all so much stronger than me and I know you can do this. Onegai. Heero, suki da zutto, don't forget  
that. Sayonara, minna. May we meet one day again far from now." The image blinked out and left four  
stunned and saddening pilots.

"Let's do it," Quatre whispered, "for Duo. Just like he said…"

~~~

Stepping into the clearing, the boy waited with bated breath. Someone was coming here, he knew…  
somehow he just knew it. 'Come on, koi… don't make me wait!'

"Irasshaimase."

"Oi!" The braid whirled through the air as the boy ran towards the figure standing a few feet away. "Heero!"  
He smiled happily and hugged the Japanese pilot fiercely, receiving the same-intensity embrace in return.  
"Tadaima!"

A slight smile donned on Heero's lips as he replied "Hai…" Carefully he claimed the other boy's lips and  
held him close. "Demo you made me wait so long."

Cracking a grin, Duo questioned innocently, "Really?"

Glaring in return, the Japanese pilot responded, "Really. Now, koi…"

"Hai?"

"Shut up."

There came no reply after that, both embracing the feel of holding one another again.

~~~

"I-it's ended…" the blonde stuttered between tight jaw muscles. "Everyone will be okay now…" There were  
still tears on his cheeks as he shut down the communication, knowing that the message had been received.  
He turned to look over the battle field, remembering a time many years ago when he saw a similar scene. This  
time, though, there was no longhaired boy sobbing and mourning the loss of the citizens. And this time,  
more than half the people would live.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" a slightly worried voice asked.

Turning back to face the taller man, Quatre gave a small smile in reassurance. "Hai. Daijoubu. Just  
reminiscing." He sighed once again and turned to face the scene. Behind him he felt Trowa come to stand as  
a sturdy wall of protection; he gladly leaned in on the warmth. "Do you… think they're finally okay? I don't  
know what to think, Trowa. It's all so hard…"

Trowa silenced the blonde by placing his lips to the other man's temple. "Iie, koi, don't worry yourself.  
They'll always be okay. They're survivors. If Heero could wait this long… if he could stay alone that long,  
then he'll be okay now."

A little over eleven years had passed since the age of fighting was afoot. This last 'mission' was the first in  
ages… a very important one at that. They had to stop some crazed group that was planning on splitting the  
power once again. Luckily the four ex-Gundam pilots could still fight, and fight they did. Though their own  
Gundams had long been destroyed, Heero had managed to take Zechs's Tallgeese II and fought until the  
very end upon which he self-destructed, destroying the remaining bit of the city and the final Gundam.

Looking up at the fading sky as night approached, Quatre saw the shooting stars dashing after one another  
in a game. A soft smile adorned his lips and he commented, "Ninmu kanryou. We've done what you've  
asked, Duo. May you finally find real happiness."

Silently Trowa urged the blonde away and they walked from the scene, arms about one another for comfort  
over losing another friend. Wufei had disappeared a while back though they knew he was working hard with  
the Preventors and making good on the promise the four pilots had made.

Up above in the sky two stars shimmered brightly, waving farewell to their friends as they headed on a  
journey.  
~ Owari ~

Author's Notes: Oi minna! Was this story good? I hope so. Yeah… it is sorta depressing… gomen. I just felt  
that I wanted some more feelings in here. I know some of the scenes are confusing, if they really don't make  
sense- just e-mail me. As usual, the address is: (or- seiya_usagi_ )  
Anyhow… please please please send me feedback! I'll even take flames though I'll just laugh at 'em and  
then give them to Duo to cut up into itsy-bitsy pieces. Ja ne!

[1] The names other than Solo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen (actual characters in GW) are from my own  
story. Er… 'course 'Sage' is a character from Samurai Troopers (a.k.a. Ronin Warriors). The others are my  
own characters.


End file.
